B.J.
B.J. é um dos personagens principais da wébsérie, Cold Storage. Ele foi introduzido como o dono do complexo de armazém. Pré-Apicalipse Quase nada se sabe sobre a vida de B.J. antes do surto, só que ele era dono e gerente do Self Storage Facility. Pós-Apocalipse Quando o surto começou, B.J. matou todos os outros trabalhadores e trancou uma de suas funcionárias em um quarto onde provavelmente abusava sexualmente dela. The Walking Dead Webisodes: Cold Storage "Hide and Seek" Quando Chase estava sendo quase morto pelos zumbis, um homem surge e atira em todos os zumbis, e o exige sair de onde está. "Keys to the Kingdom" Chase foi salvo por um homem chamado B.J., que matou todos os caminhantes. B.J. pede a Chase para ir embora do estabelecimento, Chase pede por uma chance e diz que poderia ligar os geradores do lugar, em troca para ligar os geradores, Chase iria receber um caminhão. Enquanto caminhava para o escritório de B.J., este último explica o que aconteceu com os outros funcionários do armazém, e que no fim das contas so sobrou ele no lugar com as chaves. B.J. pede para Chase ficar em um deposito que pertencia a um policial, e vai embora. "The Chosen Ones" B.J. é visto rindo de alguns videos que gravaram o momento em que algumas pessoas foram pegas por zumbis. Em seguida, quando Chase chega em sua sala, B.J. que eles dois tiveram sorte de estarem vivos pois eles eram escolhidos a continuarem vivos. B.J. pede a Chase ir até o próximo andar para ligar a energia. Chase vai para lá com um pé de cabra e chega a área do gerador. Enquanto descobre os controles do gerador, um zumbi, Lenny, perambula por trás dele e Chase o mata acidentalmente. Ele então retorna até B.J., que lhe informa da identidade do walker, um ex-colega de trabalho dele. Chase vai para fora com ele, para ser traído e disparado na cabeça por B.J. "Parting Shots" Chase consegue sobreviver, pois o tiro passou de raspão, e depois de entrar na instalação, ele vê B.J. saindo de uma das principais salas do lugar, abotoando a camisa. Chase assume um dos rifles no escritório e vai investigar. Mais tarde, Chase e uma mulher chamada Kelly que estava presa na sala começam a fugir quando são vistos por B.J. pelas câmeras de segurança. Uma vez lá embaixo, B.J. alcança Chase e Kelly quando eles estavam prestes a sair, e ameaça matar Chase. Depois de tentar fazer Chase ir embora e de Kelly ficar no lugar, B.J. é decapitado por Kelly. Mais tarde, Chase e Kelly pegam as chaves, e um caminhão que está com pouco gasolina. Eles vão embora do estabelecimento, enquanto a cabeça zumbificada de B.J. é vista em seu escritório olhando para os monitores, que mostram vários zumbis invadindo o armazém. Morte Morto por *Kelly Quando Chase e Kelly estavam prestes a fugir, B.J. aparece e tenta fazer com que Chase vá embora e que deixasse Kelly com ele, durante a conversa e um período de tempo, Kelly decapita B.J. com um facão. Então possivelmente Kelly colocou a cabeça de B.J. em seu escritório, de frente para os monitores de vigilância. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra o número de vítimas que B.J. matou: *Quase todos os funcionários de sua impresa. *Lenny *Possivelmente alguns zumbis. Aparições Categoria: Personagens dos Webisodes